Sapin
by Mohnn Black
Summary: Petit drabble pour me faire pardonner au près de la WSAC ! Donc c'est sur noel et sur un sapin et euh... ben vous verez .


Titre : Sapin

Auteuse : Léa black

Base : Kyou Kara Maoh

Genre : shonen ai

Statut : drabble

Couple : Yuuri x Wolfram s'te question !

Disclaimer : ils sont pas à moi sniffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Résumé : un sapin et euh un cadeau

Sapin

Wolfram fit son entrée dans la salle principale du château, à savoir la chambre de Yuuri ( :p mdr… Nan je déconnais, donc) à savoir un grand salon où toute la famille passait certaine de ses soirées.

-Mais… Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? O-O

-Ca ? Répéta Yuuri avec un grand sourire. C'est un sapin de noël !

-Un sapin de quoi ?

-Noël ! Wolf', Noël !

-Ooh…….. Dit le blond ayant visiblement compris.

-Oui, dit avec un grand sourire le Maoh.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

-A la base sur Terre, c'est une fête religieuse. Mais au fil du temps c'est devenu une fête pour tous. De nos jours presque tout le monde la célèbre !

-Et qu'elle en est le principe ?

-Pour les enfants, c'est un gros bonhomme à barbe blanche et habillé en rouge, qui leur apporte des cadeaux.

-Mais c'est génial ça ! s'exclama Wolf' les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Ce que n'a pas eu le temps de te dire Yuuri c'est qu'il n'existe pas, ajouta Conrad.

-Pfff… Je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt !

-Mais si ! Yuuri se leva vivement et s'approcha de lui en continuant. On décore, on chante, on rit, on danse, on mange, et le mieux c'est qu'à minuit on s'offre des cadeaux.

-Mouais et elle est quand cette fête ?

-Demain !

-En attendant qu'est ce que vous en pensez si on va se coucher ? Il commence à se faire tard !

-Mais Wolf' ! Protesta Greta. On a pas fini de décorer le sapin !

-Tu finiras demain et…

-Mais papa a dit que lorsqu'on commence on ne s'arrête qu'une fois que l'on a terminé !

Wolfram lança un regard noir à son fiancé avant de sortir de la pièce en guise d'abandon.

ooooooO°O°O°/ 1 Maoh ! °O°O°Ooooooo

Une heure plus tard Yuuri se rendit dans sa chambre. Il se changea avant de se glisser sous les draps. Il regarda la forme allongée à côté de lui, lui tournant le dos.

-Wolf' ?

-…

-Chéri je sais que tu ne dors pas.

-…

Yuuri passa un bras autour de la taille de Wolfram et se rapprocha de lui afin de glisser son visage dans son cou.

-Je suis désolé, je pensais que partager cette fête avec vous aurait été une bonne idée. En plus ça fait très plaisir à Greta, pour une fois qu'il y a de l'animation dans le château ! Je reconnais que j'aurais du t'en parler avant, mais… je voulais te faire une surprise. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

-Pffff ! Tu sais que tu n'es pas marrant ! J'arrive même plus à te résister ! Wolf' se retourna pour lui dire : Tu es pardonné mais ne recommence jamais ce genre de chose ! Promis ?

-Promis, souffla le brun avant de déposer doucement ses lèvre sur celles de son fiancé.

Ils s'endormirent peu après dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

ooooooO°O°O°/ 1 Maoh ! °O°O°Ooooooo

Lorsque Yuuri descendit déjeuner aux cuisines, parce qu'il s'était levé un peu trop tard, il tomba devant un tableau tout à fait insolite. Devant lui ne se trouvait plus une cuisine mais un champ de bataille. En effet, toutes les personnes présentent dans la dite cuisine étaient de la tête aux pieds, jaunes, blanches, noires en passant par le marron. Sans parler de l'état de la pièce ! Si on pouvait appeler ça une pièce !

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? cria le Maoh pour se faire entendre.

Tout le monde se stoppa et se tourna vers l'origine du crie.

-Papa, sourit un petit bonhomme de neige, enfin Greta…

- ?

-On est en train de faire des gâteaux :)

-Des gâteaux ? Tu es sûre ?

-Ben en fait on les a mis au four et je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais tout le monde s'est mis à lancer de la farine, des œufs, du chocolat et plein d'autres trucs…

-De la part d'une petite fille je veux bien, mais… mais ! Pas d'adultes !

Le Maoh se tourna vers l'adulte le plus proche de lui et s'écria :

-Nan mais je rêve ! Toi aussi Wolfram !

-Bah oui ! C'est très drôle !

-Je te demande pas si c'est drôle ! Tu es censé donner l'exemple à Greta !

-Pardonnes moi, commença à pleurnicher le blond en se ruant sur Yuuri.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu…

Trop tard, le jeune homme n'avait pas réagi assez vite et maintenant il se retrouvait avec Wolfram couvert de nourriture collé à lui. Celui-ci posa d'ailleurs ses mains sous la veste du Maoh, histoire de lui en mettre plein partout.

-Wolf', gémit Yuuri, je sors de mon bain !

-Tant pis !

-Bon, s'exclama une voix c'est pas tout ça mais on a le château à décorer !

-Gunther ? Dites moi que je rêves !

-Pardon Heika !

-Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien vu. Par contre c'est à vous tous de nettoyer cette cuisine et pas aux serviteurs !

Yuuri se détourna, Wolf' toujours pendu à son cou tira la langue à tout le monde fier de lui.

-Wolf' tu peux me lâcher maintenant sinon tu n'auras jamais le temps d'aider les autres à ranger avant d'aller te changer pour ce soir !

Plusieurs personnes dans la cuisine étouffèrent leurs rires avant de se mettre à l'œuvre.

ooooooO°O°O°/ 1 Maoh ! °O°O°Ooooooo

Yuuri ne fit pas grand-chose de sa journée, hormis de finir de faire les paquets de ses cadeaux et de se promener. Depuis le matin il n'avait croisé personne, Wolf' devait bouder et les autres avaient sûrement trouvé quelque chose à faire d'ici le dîner.

Lorsque l'heure de se rendre dans le salon qui abritait le sapin arriva, Yuuri alla chercher les cadeaux. Il les mit tous dans un grand sac pour que le transport soit plus facile et que personne ne puisse identifier le contenu des paquets.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre au sapin bien que le poids qu'il transportait ne fût pas léger. Une fois devant celui-ci il déposa tous les cadeaux au pied. Il fut vite imité par Conrad et Greta qui venaient juste d'entrer. Les autres étaient déjà tous là. Wolfram, Gwendal et leur mère étaient chacun assis dans un des confortables fauteuils de la pièce. Gunther lui était en train de discuter avec sa fille devant l'immense cheminée qui occupait une grande partie du mur opposé au sapin. Bref tout était prêt et tout le monde était là, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire :

-A table ! Lança joyeusement Yuuri.

ooooooO°O°O°/ 1 Maoh ! °O°O°Ooooooo

Ils passèrent tous un repas agréable, discutant avec animation, rigolant et souriant. Ils prirent tout leur temps si bien qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer.

-Cadeaux ! Cria subitement Greta.

-C'est pas encore l'heure ma chérie, sourit Wolfram.

-Si c'est marqué sur la montre de Yuuri !

Le maoh regarda surpris sa montre et sourit en déclarant :

-Elle a raison il est minuit tout juste !

Chacun se leva pour se rapprocher du sapin.

-Greta ? Est-ce que tu veux faire la distribution ? Sur Terre souvent ce sont les enfants qui distribuent les cadeaux.

-C'est vrai ? J'aime bien cette idée, dit-elle avant d'attraper le premier paquet.

Yuuri reçut entre autres une peluche faite par Greta, Wolfram une nouvelle nuisette offerte par sa mère ce qui lui valut un furieux rougissement, Gwendal eut du matériel de couture…

Ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit que tous allèrent se coucher, il ne restait plus que Wolf' et Yuuri qui ramassaient le reste de papier cadeaux et autres emballages. Une fois que ce fut fini, le blond allait sortir de la pièce mais fut retenu par Yuuri.

-Ecoute Yuuri, je suis fatigué et nous avons eu une longue soirée, j'aimerais aller me coucher.

-Impossible ! Je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau.

Wolfram se retourna et regarda le brun dans les yeux, se laissant mener jusqu'au sapin. Ils s'assirent tout deux au pied de celui-ci et Yuuri attrapa quelque chose derrière le fauteuil juste à côté d'eux. Il tendit le paquet au blond qui le regarda avec hésitation avant de le prendre dans ses mains pour l'ouvrir. Il découvrit une petit boite dont il enleva le couvercle après un bref arrêt.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Wolfram voulu parler mais Yuuri attrapa la petite boite avant d'aller se placer derrière lui. Délicatement il fit glisser une chaîne en argent fin, où l'on pouvait voir les lettres W et Y s'entrelacer.

-Je t'aime Wolfram et je t'aimerais toujours, murmura le maoh avant de l'embrasser délicatement dans le cou.

Le blond fondit totalement et se retourna pour attirer Yuuri à lui pour l'embrasser. Ce fut aux lumières des bougies dans le sapin et au feu calme dans le foyer qu'ils s'aimèrent pour la première fois. Un 25 décembre…

Owari

En espérant que ça vous aura plu . Review please !


End file.
